


Slendy Consoles Jeff

by SkyrimMaster007



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Buttsex, Consensual, M/M, Rimjobs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyrimMaster007/pseuds/SkyrimMaster007
Summary: Slenderman and Jeff enjoy a fun time together





	Slendy Consoles Jeff

Slenderman watched as the lone figure slunk into view. He knew who it was even before seeing the white sweater in the distance. Jeff was finally home. It had been awhile since Slendy had last seen the psychotic fiend. 

“Jeff!” Slendy called from the porch, waving his long extremities at the figure.. “Hey! Where have you been?” Slendy questioned as Jeff slouched his way up the porch and into the house. Slenderman followed him. “It’s been months, where the fuck have you been?’ In his excitement, Slendy forgot how pissed he was. Jeff had just, disappeared. No note, no goodbye… he’d been so worried. 

“I was… with someone.” Jeff finally whispered. His eyes were downcast, and his shoulders were lowered, as if reaching for the ground. “But don’t worry… he’s… gone now.” Jeff looked away from Slendy, fighting down tears. This was pathetic, he hadn’t cried when Barry had died, why the hell was he crying now? 

Slenderman was at a loss for words. He gazed at the murderer, near tears. Slowly, Slendy reached out a soft tentacle, curling it around his shoulders. “There there… it’s going to be okay. Tell me what happened.” So Jeff told Slendy all about Barry the Bee, starting with their fateful encounter in their coffee shop, to the park where he vored him. 

Slendy shook his head sadly, “I understand,” he pulled the psycho close with his tentacles. “You know what you need? A klondike bar. Wash down that bee.” Slendy arose, all elegance and tentacles, and went to the fridge, and returned shortly with a delicious ice cream treat. 

Jeff looked at the humanoid morosely, “I really don’t want to wash away his taste,” he choked out. “He was so special Slendy!” And that was when Jeff broke down in tears, leaving Slenderman to look on while the klondike bar melted in his hand. 

Slenderman looked at the soggy white and brown mess in his hand, felt anger grow inside of him at Jeff’s words and reaction. It wasn’t fair, Jeff had run off with a bee, leaving Slendy all alone, without no one around. Sure, he probably could’ve found someone himself, but Jeff always chose the nicest companions.

Slendy knew it wasn't fair of him to be jealous. They were open with each other and others. Love like theirs was meant to be shared. It was his tears that made Slenderman jealous. At first, Jeff had cried real tears. Something he was sure had never happened for him. 

The erection sprouted in his pants at the tears Jeff was shedding. “Ya know, you’re kinda hot when you're desolate.” All at once, all 8 of Slendy’s tentacles burst forth like a bouquet of erections. “I want you, let me make you feel better.” Slendy pleaded, face filled with desire. 

Jeff looked up at slendy with eyes like a doe. “I… I don’t know..” he sniffled. “Will it help?” Jeff asked, eyeing the Slenderman’s erect extremities. “Can.. Can I have all of them?” 

Slendy smirked and took Jeff into his arms. “Of course, you need to be punished after leaving me for months alone with no one to satisfy me.” Slendy whimpered the last bit, as he exhaled with desire. “I've been so alone." 

Jeff smiled up at Slendy, his tears gone now from his face. “I’m sorry, Slendy. I didn’t mean to leave you all alone.” Jeff kissed Slendy then, where his mouth should be. The bits of lip that remained on Jeff’s lips mashed against the sheer blankness of Slendy’s porcelain face. Their hands grabbing at each other hungrily, faces meshing in an unsightly way. 

Slendy pulls away breathily, “Jeff...:” He exhales, “let me be inside you.” Slendy’s tentacles lightly coiled around Jeff’s hands and ankles. “Let me… play with you.” Slenderman’s tentacles suddenly clamp down, constricting Jeff’s movements. “Now you can’t run away.” 

Slendy rose to his feet, Jeff rising with him, arms and legs held spread eagle. He carried Jeff to the bedroom like that. He could feel Jeff squirm, but heard no noise of complaint. Once they got to the room, Slendy placed Jeff gently on the bed, his tentacles not leaving Jeff’s limbs for a moment. 

“I’m going to strip for you.” Slendy whispered, for only Jeff to hear. Slenderman slowly pulled at his suit jacket. Pulling it off of his long, tall body ever so slowly. He could see Jeff’s lidless gaze fixed upon him. His eyes darting all over Slendy’s body, hungry and desperate for more.

“Oh baby, that’s how you cheer a guy up!” Jeff moaned with glee. His eyes alight with desire watched as Slendy unbuttoned the white collared shirt and pulled it off. Bare chested, Slenderman is a sight to behold. Pure white, with nipples you can only see if you look really hard. Well, Jeff was looking hard. 

His nipples were pointed, and aroused. Jeff moaned hungrily and licked the scabbed remains of his lips. His eyes fixed on the slowly stripping figure of his lover, he murmurs “Oh baby…” and pulls against the tentacles holding him down. 

Suddenly, Slendy pulls Jeff up to his knees, and holds him there with his many tentacles. Letting go of Jeff’s hands, Slenderman reaches over and pulls off Jeff’s white hoody with deft fingers. As soon as the hoody was off, Slenderman’s tentacles wrapped themselves back around Jeff’s hands. Slendy pulled Jeff towards him, slowly pulling off his pants in the process. 

Jeff knew instantly what to do, moving his head towards Slendy’s nether regions, the sly psychopath looked up at the tall monstrosity. “Can I?” he asked ever so softly, “Can I suck it?” 

“I thought you couldn’t bear to wash away the taste of Barry?” Slendy asked, genuinely confused.

“If… If it’s with the taste of you it's okay.” Jeff mumbled, blushing a little as he spoke. Slendy looked down at the man, lust filling his body. Slendy’s cock was already throbbingly hard, and when Jeff wrapped his tattered lips around the shaft of it, Slendy felt like he was going to burst. 

Slowly, Jeff’s tongue wound it’s way around the tip, playing with the sensitive bits, making Slendy moan with pleasure. The feeling of Jeff’s tongue swirling around Slendy’s cock was like explosion after explosion of pleasure for Slendy. 

Jeff sat back with a slurp, “Was that… was that good?” Jeff asked, licking what’s left of his lips. 

“Marvelous” Slenderman purred. “Now it's my turn.” Slenderman’s tentacles, still wrapped around Jeff’s hands, pulled him back into a laying position on the bed. Slendy ran his hands on Jeff’s chest, stopping at the nipples and playing with them gently. Slendy rolled Jeff’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, increasing in intensity. Jeff moaned roughly. 

“You love it when I do this,” Slendy murmured, as he flicked his tongue across Jeff’s erect nipples. “Don’t you?” Slendy ran his tongue through the divot in Jeff’s chest down to his belt in one swoop. Slendy’s hands toyed with the belt buckle, teasing at taking it off. 

“Please,” Jeff moaned, “Please take them off.” He strained against the tentacles as he moaned and begged. Slendy started to take off Jeff’s belt at a leisurely pace. He slowly slid the belt off and threw it to the floor. “Oh please…” Jeff exhaled. Slendy smirked, he’d only just begun. 

Slenderman gripped the waist of Jeff’s pants, and began to pull them off. Jeff’s mighty erection was visible through his boxers, making Slenderman’s own manhood throb. Slendy let go of Jeff’s hands, his tentacles retracting, Slendy grabbed Jeff’s waist and flipped him over. 

Slenderman gave Jeff a playful spank. Jeff moaned as Slenderman spanked him. “You’re such a naughty boy.” Slenderman admonished playfully. Jeff wiggled his booty a little, enjoying being spanked. “It’s time for more Jeff.” Slendy whispered. One of his tentacles wound its way over to Jeff’s extended rear, clawing at the boxers. Slendy pulled the boxers off and commanded Jeff to sit on the exposed tentacle. 

Jeff closed his eyes and lowered himself onto the tentacle. The tentacle was soft and wet, so it was easy. As soon as the tentacle was firmly inside, it hardened, causing Jeff to moan. Jeff eyed Slendy’s cock hungrily, wanting to suck it more. Slendy, as if sensing this, produced his cock for Jeff. 

Jeff wrapped his scabbed lips around the giant cock once more, sucking and twirling his tongue around the tip and shaft. At the same time, the tentacle moved slowly, in and out of Jeff’s anus, hitting his p spot and causing Jeff’s moans to surround Slendy’s dick with his tongue. 

Jeff slurped back up, “I want you Slendy.” Jeff pleaded. Slendy nodded and pulled the tentacle out of Jeff. Slendy crawled over, positioning himself behind Jeff, Slendy grabbed his cock and eased it into Jeff’s already loose asshole. 

Slendy moaned as he started to move inside of Jeff. 

Jeff moaned, as Slendy increased the pace, beating inside of Jeff faster and faster. Both were consumed by pleasure and orgasmed as one, Jeff cumming all over the bed. 

“Ohhhhh...” moaned Jeff. ‘That was amazing.” 

“I’m not done yet..” Slenderman murmured in Jeff’s ear. All 8 of Slendy’s magnificent tentacles burst forth. “I haven’t seen you in months.” Slendy’s tentacles wound themselves around the naked serial killer lovingly, before finding their way into Jeff’s ass. “Ah, Jeff, you feel so good!”

“Ah Slendy,” Jeff moaned, drool oozing out of his mouth. “Let me slurp you up…” Jeff was begging so sweetly, so Slendy put his hard cock back in the psycho’s mouth. Jeff immediately started to suck the humanoid’s dick with gusto. Slendy’s tentacles moved in and out of Jeff’s ass, while Jeff sucked. 

Jeff slurped up the pre-cum that was starting to leak out. “My turn to fuck you” Jeff smirked, he’d been looking forward to this since they started. Jeff bent the slender man over, and inserted his cock slowly into his anus. Jeff stopped, holding his throbbing cock inside Slendy.

“More please,” Slenderman begged in a soft, lust filled voice. “I can’t take you teasing me!” Jeff chuckled and ever so slowly started to move in and out of Slendy. The humanoid let out a screech of pleasure as Jeff hit just the right spot, still moving slowly and methodically, letting Slendy’s pleasure build slowly and steadily. “Please….” Slendy pants, “Please stop teasing me.” 

“Hmmm… interesting proposition,” Jeff mutters before thrusting into Slendy with his full force, nearly ripping his anus in half. Slendy moans, the pain making his ecstasy reach new heights. Jeff smirked and continued to pound into Slendy with fervor. Both humanoids started panting and moaning as they feel each other reaching a climax. Right before Slendy bursts into an orgasm, Jeff slides out of him and laughs, “Not yet, I haven’t finished with you.” 

“Not fair,” Slendy moans pathetically, “I let you cum.” Slendy’s protests were cut short as he felt Jeff’s slimy tongue start swirling around his love hole. “Ohhhhhh” Slendy shuddered and moaned, enjoying the feeling. Jeff slowly slid his tongue into Slendy’s poop shoot, enjoying the taste of precum and flesh. Sliding his tongue as deep as it could go and flicking it up and down quickly, Jeff finally brought Slendy his earned orgasm. 

Slenderman collapsed on the bed, moaning and twitching with pleasure. “Oh Jeff….” he murmured in his daze. Jeff laid down beside him, giving him a snuggle and kiss on the cheek. They laid there for awhile, just enjoying each other’s bodies against one another. Until finally Jeff’s stomach gave a mighty rumble. “Oh are you hungry?” Slendy asked, sleepily. 

“Yeah kinda…. I haven’t eaten since.. Barry…” Slendy nodded knowingly, and rose to get dressed. Pulling on his favourite pair of booty shorts, with a big green “Juicy” written on the ass, he set outside to hunt. 

 

The End


End file.
